


Prima Nocta

by artemisia3000



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blackmail, Dark Thranduil, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia3000/pseuds/artemisia3000
Summary: Jus primae noctis (‘right of the first night’): a medieval customary right of a king or a noble to bed a maiden on her wedding night before her newly-wed husband.Thranduil’s army invades a minor kingdom and finds himself both captivated and enraged by a young woman who resents the occupation and treats him with open disdain. When he discovers she is engaged to be married, he evokes the custom of jus primae nocte on her wedding night and punishes her for her defiance.Please note the tags! This is a darker take on Thranduil than my other stories and it is tagged dubcon/noncon for a reason.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	1. Dominance

He first met her on the bloodied steps of the ancient town hall, the slain bodies of her kinsmen littering the marble like confetti, as the cries and screams of the young and the old reverberated around the square of the capital. The kingdom of Esterra fell quickly but the fighting had been intense, the vanquished only capitulating after the summary execution of their monarch and her beloved consort at dawn. Thranduil expected resentment and anger among the people but he assumed from past experience that their fear and desire for self-preservation would at the very least ensure their compliance and a degree of deference. He was thus surprised to find a young woman, just past the age of majority, spitting at him as he walked past before staring at him defiantly, as if daring him to retaliate.

Thranduil stopped his procession to appraise her, bidding the guard at his side who moved to restrain her to hold back with a wave of his hand, his irritation at the slight hidden beneath an unreadable mask of detachment. He had sufficient dealings with men over his many years to know that she was an unusually attractive specimen of her race. Relatively tall for a woman, she was considerably curvier than most elves, and her long raven hair fell in large, messy waves around her fine-boned face in a sharp contrast to her pale yet warm skin. The woman had a strong nose that was a little too large but which strangely suited her and as Thranduil looked into her dark brown eyes, glittering with contempt, he found himself captivated by her as the entire crowd around them hushed, watching nervously to see how he would react to her small act of rebellion. 

“Seize her,” he commanded his guards, “and bring her inside.”

******

Thranduil reclined on the throne that was only yesterday occupied by another as he surveyed the vast audience chamber, his guards flanking him on all sides while another brought the woman to him as she continued to struggle, pushing her towards Thranduil so hard that she fell to her knees before she immediately raised herself and glared at the occupier from several feet away. Unlike his own throne, this one was only slightly elevated above the rest of the chamber and Thranduil found himself missing the advantage of height that allowed him to look down on anyone standing before him.

“What is your name?” 

“Leanna,” she answered only when the guard behind her pushed against her lower back with the back of a sword.

“You are now my subject and you will address me appropriately,” Thranduil commanded.

“Yes, _my Lord_ ,” she replied, the sarcasm in her voice making Thranduil inhale in irritation. 

“Do you intent to cause trouble, Leanna?”

“Are you going to occupy my land?” she shot back.

“One does not _occupy_ that which is his, and Esterra is mine now,” Thranduil replied unequivocally, before adding, “as are its people.”

Leanna said nothing, only glaring at him with hatred and disdain.

“As amusing as your little stunt has been, I have no time for this. Let me be clear: I will not tolerate dissent. You will show me respect and obedience or you will be executed in the public square to set an example for any other fool who wants to test my patience.”

“Then you will have to execute me,” she spat back fearlessly, “for I will never obey a usurper and an imposter.”

Thranduil considered this for a moment before smiling coldly and, raising himself from the throne, began walking towards her until they were inches apart.

“I would, of course, have no choice but to execute your parents, too. Insubordination does tend to run in the family,” he said as he observed her reaction.

“My parents are dead.”

“Siblings?”

“I have no siblings,” Leanna said almost smugly, as if denying Thranduil leverage brought her immense satisfaction, which had Thranduil itching to find her pressure point.

“A husband then?” 

She paused ever so briefly, her face a shade paler than before, and it was in this moment that Thranduil knew he had her.

“I have no husband,” she replied with less confidence than before.

“But there is someone? A beloved?” he enquired, tilting his head.

His assumptions were confirmed when she gave no reply, instead continuing to stare at him with contempt and a fresh hint of panic in her large, expressive eyes. 

“Tell me,” Thranduil demanded as he gripped her jaw firmly and tilted it up to him, delighting in the flash of fear that graced her face. “I will find out either way.”

“I am betrothed to be married,” she admitted more quietly with a slight tremble in her voice.

“You would sacrifice your life to challenge my rule?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes,” she replied without any hesitation.

“Would you sacrifice his?” Thranduil asked with a degree of glee, pleased at unearthing this valuable bargaining chip.

She remained silent for a long moment before Thranduil tightened his grip on her jaw in impatience, making her inhale sharply in pain.

“No,” she finally admitted in resignation.

“You will obey me and show me deference and respect,” he said with a serpentine smile, “or I will execute your betrothed. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she whispered so quietly he almost missed it.

“Oh, that will not do at all. When I ask you a question, I expect a clear answer and you will address me appropriately.”

“Yes, my Lord,” she repeated more loudly, her eyes a mix of resignation, fear and contempt.

He stared at her for a long moment before he released her jaw and ordered, “Kneel.”

Leanna dropped to her knees and looked up at his through her lashes, radiating fear and uncertainty, as well as disgust. Thranduil was surprised at the frisson of desire that ran down his spine at the sight of the beautiful, defiant woman on her knees before him. He threaded his fingers through her hair, his mind supplying a series of distracting, obscene images even as he felt her panic, _especially_ when he felt her panic, before pulling her head up sharply towards him.

“Swear your allegiance,” he demanded.

“I swear it, my Lord” she replied quickly.

Thranduil inhaled sharply as his grip on her hair tightened momentarily before he let go completely. He had to urgently restore order in the capital and he knew the first few days would be crucial for maintaining power and control over the kingdom in the long term. He had no time to indulge his desires, no matter how tempted he was to take the rebellious maiden right here in the throne room as one of the spoils of war accorded to the victor. In any case, he always found that anticipation tended to heighten the pleasure of a reward and Thranduil could be very patient when he wanted to be. 

“You may leave,” he finally told her, “but remember the consequences of defying my will.”

“Yes, my Lord,” she said gratefully as she raised herself off the floor and practically ran out of the chamber.

“One more thing,” he added in a dangerous tone of voice just as she was almost at the door, “when is your wedding day?”

“A week from today, my Lord,” she replied in an uncertain voice, her surprise at the question clear from her faltering steps before she looked at him once more and finally fled the chamber.

A thrill of anticipation settled low in Thranduil’s stomach, his mind lingering on all the ways he would teach the young woman the price of her youthful defiance as he went about the business of solidifying his control over the kingdom.

******

Leanna’s wedding was a small affair, as she and Matheus both felt that anything extravagant was inappropriate in light of the elves’ occupation of Esterra. Both sides of the family had lost men in the brief but bloody war and there was a palpable sense of grief that settled over the ceremony and lingered into the evening. 

She sat at her dressing table, styling her hair for the small wedding feast, when she heard a knock on the door and, opening the door, found two armed elves holding a wooden box. The elves let themselves into her chambers without waiting for permission, their authority over her — paid for in the blood of her people — unquestionable.

“King Thranduil desires your presence and requests that you wear this,” one of them stated as he opened the box, revealing a deep-blue silk fabric. “You may consider this a wedding gift.”

A bolt of rage flared in Leanna’s stomach as she stared at the elves with undisguised hatred, even as she attempted to rein in her anger. She wanted to strangle them with her bare hands but she knew she would be dead before she ever made contact, leaving her husband a widower, if he were even permitted to live. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and removed the item from the box, watching as a floor-length gown unravelled from her hands. As exquisite as the gown was, made out of the most delicate material she had ever seen, she hated having to accept anything from the enemy and she resented Thranduil deeply for forcing yet another indignity upon her but she swallowed her pride and walked into the adjoining chamber to change.

Removing her clothing and slipping the floor-length gown over her curves, she was surprised by how sheer it was, in comparison with heavier fabrics that she was used to, though she was scandalised by how tightly the fabric clung to her around her breasts and waist and mortified by the low-cut neckline, far too revealing to be worn in public. Leanna could not imagine the shame of anyone seeing her in something so inappropriate, as even her husband had yet to see her in such a state of undress, and her hatred of Thranduil only deepened when she realised that this was likely why he insisted that she wear it. Clearly, he wanted to humiliate her further and show her the control he had over every aspect of her life to deter any rebellion she might have considered. If that were indeed the case, she would just have to grit her teeth and let him bask in her submission, smile dutifully and return to enjoy the rest of the night with Matheus. Indulging Thranduil’s whim in this way seemed like a small price to pay to ensure her husband’s safety, even as she seethed with resentment at having to go to him on her wedding night just so he could remind her of his dominance over her and inspect her like a stallion at an auction house.

Stepping out nervously, she was relieved to find that neither elf appeared to be looking at her with anything resembling a leer and she found herself grateful that Thranduil’s games did not seem to extend to the other elves. Taking a deep breath, she allowed them to lead her towards Thranduil. She assumed he would be in the throne room so she was surprised to find them deviating from the route.

“Where are you taking me?”

“King Thranduil’s private chambers,” one of the elves stated simply as she felt a distant sense of trepidation settle in her stomach.

“Why?”

There was a long pause while the elves led her through the palace, so long that Leanna stopped expecting an answer. Just as they made their way through the inner chambers of the palace, where Leanna had only been once as a child, she finally received a response.

“King Thranduil invokes the custom of jus primae noctis.”

Leanna gasped, overwhelming panic rendering her speechless for the first time in her life, as she felt all colour leave her face. The elves stopped in front of a final set of doors before one of them knocked quietly, as Leanna’s fear mounted rapidly. She heard Thranduil’s voice bidding them to enter and watched one of the elves hold open the door for her, the other standing behind her as if to ensure that she does not escape, seeing the scene play out with detachment as dread paralysed her, entering the room mechanically, the jolting sound of the door shutting behind her doing nothing to snap her out of her reverie. Even now, she could do nothing but stare at Thranduil in shock, seeing him in fine robes instead of armour for the first time, but looking no less dangerous for it, as his eyes traced her body lecherously, his intent clear, before snapping his eyes to her face, the sheer intensity of his gaze sending a shiver down her spine. Without conscious thought, her eyes immediately flew to the door behind her.

“Before you consider doing anything reckless,” Thranduil purred in a low voice, “know that your defiance will only heighten the pleasure I will receive from your submission.”

Leanna stood frozen on the spot, shaking her head in disbelief, as newfound rage vibrated in her veins, warring with her fear and disgust. 

“You bastard,” she spat out quietly.

“It is in your interests not to fight me,” his voice dropped an octave as he began walking towards her like a hunter stalking his prey, as she instinctively started backing away. “Do your duty and once my needs are met I may be generous and give you pleasure. Defy me and I will have no choice but to make you submit but know this, Leanna. I will not be considerate and I will not be gentle.”

Leanna gasped when she felt her back hit the door as her heart beat so fast she was sure Thranduil could hear it, feeling sick with anger and fear as she watched helplessly as the Elvenking closed in on her with unmistakable hunger in his eyes.


	2. Submission

Thranduil spent the day luxuriating in imagining everything he would do to Leanna, nursing his desires like a fine Dorwinian vintage. He knew exactly when they exchanged their vows and rather than dampen his ardour, it only made him more eager to take what would otherwise be someone’s else — the first night with Leanna — from her new husband. He expected her to be more deferential since their last conversation but he was thrilled to find her as defiant as ever; Thranduil relished the task of breaking her completely.

Leanna looked magnificent in the gown he picked out for her — its bold cut emphasising every inch of her shapely figure, the deep colour contrasting beautifully with her pale skin, as pure as freshly fallen snow — and Thranduil felt himself harden just from watching her enter the room and had to clamp down on an errant urge to have her right there and then.

Cornering her slowly, as one might approach a skittish animal, until only inches remained between their bodies, he delighted in the fear and anger that he saw in her large, brown eyes. Just as he closed the gap, Leanna, with her back now firmly against the closed door, brought her hands up in a futile attempt to stop him, which he caught with one hand and effortlessly pinned above her head by the wrists, leaving her defenceless. He watched panic grace her expressive face as he pressed the fingertips of his other hand against her neck before slowly caressing down her body, skimming over her full breasts and her slim waist through the fabric that left little to the imagination, as she tried to wriggle away from his touch, before settling his hand on her hip and stroking it in lazy patterns.

With a small, predatory smile, Thranduil leaned in and pressed his lips against hers before licking them, encouraging them to part. Leanna inhaled sharply at the gesture but otherwise denied his tongue entrance, continuing to struggle against his hold. Changing tact, Thranduil pressed his body firmly against hers, making her gasp at the feel of his thick erection against her, allowing Thranduil to slip his tongue inside to roughly plunder her mouth. The delicious wet heat of her mouth as he slid his tongue against hers made him even harder and he indulged in kissing her deeply for several long minutes, savouring the feel of her supple body against his. When he finally pulled away, he was pleased to find her pupils were slightly dilated, even as she continued to struggle against him.

Pulling away slightly while continuing to press his lower body against hers, his strong hand still pinning hers above her head, he slipped his other hand inside her gown and squeezed one of her breasts — her gasp going straight to his cock — before pulling it out of the gown, revealing it just past the nipple, the tight neckline pushed it up, repeating the gesture with the other breast. He watched her pupils dilate further as he deftly manipulated both nipples in turn, feeling the nubs harden under his fingertips, even as she fought to show no other sign of arousal. Lowering his lips, he took one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked on it while his tongue lapped at it inside the warm suction. Suddenly, a small moan fell from her lips, the sound making him impossibly hard and as he looked up, he saw that she was clearly trying to restrain her reactions, which only made him redouble his efforts for a painfully long time before turning his attention to the other nipple. He relished how strongly she was fighting her evident arousal, as her skin flushed a deep crimson, and he longed to break her composure completely. 

Thranduil raised himself back up to her eye level, delighting in the look of pure anger on her face, even as her breathing grew heavier, and used his free hand to pivot her face to the side by her hair, exposing the entirety of her long, pale neck to his mouth. He stifled a moan at the minute wriggling of her body against him when he began to kiss down her neck. He could _smell_ her arousal. Suddenly, just as he began to suck on the delicious skin, he was snapped out of his task by her voice.

“Please, stop!” 

Ignoring her, he resumed his task until he felt her struggle against him with her entire body as he felt her panic. Raising his head up, he met her eyes and raised one eyebrow in question and as a warning.

“Don’t mark me, please,” Leanna pleaded desperately, “or my husband will know. He cannot know. Please.”

Thranduil smirked as he considered this new bit of information and how he could best leverage it against her. He was now painfully aroused and wanted nothing more than to take her against the wall, his desire heightened by her obvious mounting arousal and the way she continued to fight against it in equal measure. He leaned in for a deep, bruising kiss, meeting none of her earlier resistance, as his mind flitted over the possibilities. He relished the slightly breathless look on her face when he finally pulled away, even as her fear and anger remained on the periphery of her emotions.

“I am not cruel, Leanna. I will consider your request but you must understand just how much I desire to mark every inch of your beautiful, perfect skin with my mouth.”

“Yes, my Lord,” she replied, clearly confused as to how to respond but realising a response was required.

“It would thus be an exceptionally generous favour to deny myself this pleasure,” he continued.

“Yes, my Lord.”

“What do you offer me in return?”

Leanna took a deep breath before replying, “Anything you desire, my Lord.”

“Kneel,” he ordered as he let go of her wrists, smirking as he felt her panic return.

“My Lord?” 

“I desire your mouth. Kneel. I will not repeat myself again.”

Thranduil felt his cock twitch as she dropped to her knees and looked up at him nervously, as if she might bolt at any minute. With a flick of his wrist, he nimbly unlaced the ties of his gown, watching her eyes grow wide when the robe parted in the middle to reveal his long, thick cock straining against his stomach. Taking it in one hand, he held it by the base as he pivoted the stiff shaft towards her mouth, his other hand threading through her hair and pulling her towards him, even as she struggled to pull away, her fear and disgust obvious.

“Please, I have never done that—“

“There is a first time for everything,” he said coldly. “Unless you wish for me to send for your husband so he can watch me to take you against this door?”

“Please, no!”

“Then suck,” he commanded as he pulled her wet mouth onto the tip of his cock, growling at the feeling of the wet heat engulfing him. “Please me and your husband need never know how you gave yourself to me.”

Leanna’s mouth around him tightened as she tentatively ran her tongue against the sensitive underside of his cock, making Thranduil moan before he could stop himself, as his grip in her hair tightened. She began to bob her head in a shallow rhythm, only taking him about a third of the way, which felt divine but which only served to heighten Thranduil’s lust as he felt an urgent need for release vibrate through his body. Growing impatient, he held her tightly by her hair with both hands, ignoring her yelp at the unexpected pain, and began to thrust into her mouth before holding her down and forcing himself deeper into her mouth, as he felt her choke delectably around his cock. He held her there for several harsh, deep thrusts, groaning at the feel of her throat contracting around him as her face turned red and her eyes watered before pushing even deeper until he felt her desperately thrash against him as she struggled to breathe. As soon as he released his vice-like grip, Leanna pulled away sharply as a coughing fit racked her body and she tried to catch her breath.

Thranduil threaded his hand back into her hair while the other pointed his cock up to her flushed face as he yearned to feel her lips, slightly swollen from the abuse and covered in saliva, stretched around his cock once more. Just as she felt his hand tightening in her hair once more, she panicked and tried to push him away with her hands.

“Careful, Leanna,” he whispered dangerously. “If you are unwilling to service me as I desire, I will have no choice but to bind your hands and take from you what I need, perhaps while I make your husband watch your defilement.”

“No, please. I’ll do better” she began before remembering to add, “my Lord”. 

Thranduil loosened the hold in her hair, his other hand still angling his cock towards her mouth, and waited. A brief look of disgust flashed across her face before she leaned it and tentatively licked around the head, forcing Thranduil to stifle a moan, before she wrapped her hot lips around the shaft, her jaw stretching, and took him in as deeply as she could. He felt her choke around his girth but she fought against the instinct, and continued until he could feel his cock hit the back of her throat, making him sigh in pleasure. Just as he felt her begin to move back, he tightened his grip in her hair and held her still.

“Oh, you can do better than that. Take every inch of me into your mouth or I shall bind your hands and do it myself.”

Her eyes widened briefly in panic, her sob stifled by his cock, before she regained control of her breathing, as Thranduil watched her expectantly. He almost lost control when she pressed herself further, swallowing every last inch of his cock, her throat constricting wildly against him as her eyes watered. Taking a steadying breath, he loosened the grip in her hair to allow for a greater range of movement.

“Now suck,” he growled, “and do not disappointment me.”

Leanna immediately pulled back to breathe while keeping her lips wrapped tightly around his cock, her jaw stretching around him, before beginning to suck him in a firm rhythm, her mouth enveloping his cock deliciously, even as she struggled not to choke every time she took him as deeply as Thranduil demanded, as he tried to stifle the moans that hovered on his lips. He was perilously close to climax but he so relished being serviced so lewdly by someone who hated him — her hot, wet mouth currently working his cock with impossible suction — that he expended considerable will power on holding off his release, if only to prolong her suffering.

However, even he had his limits and he could not stop himself from thrusting into her enticing mouth, both hands tightening in her hair as he felt her struggle to take his cock once more, her eyes shutting closed as she tried to work through the panic and discomfort.

“Look at me,” he commanded, delighting at how wrecked she looked as his cock slid in and out of her abused mouth, as her bare breasts, pushed up by the tight neckline, bounced obscenely as she bobbed her head, the image pushing him even closer to orgasm.

“How quickly you have fallen to your knees to serve your new King, and with such fervour,” purred Thranduil. “It seems you enjoy taking my cock more than you admit.”

He intended to taunt her and he knew he succeeded when he felt a fresh wave of anger radiating from her body but he was not at all prepared for her to moan deeply around his cock, the vibrations coupled with the idea that she might be enjoying pleasuring him even in such degrading circumstances pushing him over the edge. Tightening his hands in her hair in what was bound to be a painful grip, he held her down on his cock as he fucked her mouth with delirious abandon in rough, brutal thrusts, before emptying himself down her throat over a series of long, hard spurts with a deep, guttural moan as her throat constricted around him and milked him for every last drop. 

As he regained control of his senses, he could feel Leanna struggling to breathe against his hold, the tears in her eyes spilling over her flushed face. He loosened the grip on her hair and began to slide his softening cock out of her mouth.

“Swallow,” he commanded as he gripped her jaw and pulled it to face him, a shiver running down his spine when she complied despite her look of disgust and resentment. 

Leanna rose to her feet and looked down at her bare breasts, clearly wishing to cover herself but unwilling to do so without permission.

“If that is all, my Lord—“

“You think my appetite is that easily satisfied?” Thranduil smirked. “You are not leaving until I have had you in every way.”


	3. Surrender

“My Lord, please have mercy...” Leanne paled at his words but stood frozen to the spot.

“It is not a punishment, Leanna,” Thranduil continued in a sinful voice as his mind bombarded him with images of everything he longed to do to her. “By the time we are through, you will beg me to take you and I may show you mercy then by giving you what you will so desperately desire.”

“I will never beg for my own defilement,” she spat back.

“We shall see. For now, come sit here,” he directed her to the settee and waited for her to comply before sitting down beside her and giving her one of the wine goblets from the table.

“What is this?” she asked nervously, drawing a short laugh from Thranduil.

“Just wine. You are under no obligation to drink it if you do not wish to.”

Thranduil watched as she took the goblet but did not drink any of it. He took a sip from his own and set it back on the table before dropping to his knees before her and leaning in for a deep, hungry kiss, tasting himself on her tongue. Pulling back, he sucked on his fingers in a way that had Leanna staring slightly, and resumed the kiss while he began to rub and flick one of her nipples with his wet fingertips. He repeated the movement on her other nipple and felt himself begin to harden once more when he felt her moan into his mouth before she could stop herself as she returned his kiss with unmistakeable desire. Thranduil finally broke the kiss and locked eyes with her, as his nimble fingers continued their ministrations. Watching her attempt to stifle her arousal flooded his body with a new wave of lust and he yearned to break her completely.

“You desire this,” he stated simply, amused by her attempt at keeping her face neutral.

“No, my Lord,” she replied, her breathing uneven. 

Thranduil smirked and lowered his lips to one nipple while he continued to massage the other with his hand. He began to suck it while flicking his tongue skilfully over the nub as before, groaning when he felt her writhe gently against him, her breathing now audible. He pulled away once more to look into her eyes.

“You desire me,” he stated simply, a smug look on his face.

“No, my Lord,” Leanna answered with less confidence in her voice as she clearly struggled to regain control of her breathing. 

“Spread your legs,” he commanded, shivering when she parted her legs, still draped by the long gown, without any resistance. 

Watching her face like a hawk, he placed his hands at her ankles and began to stroke up her calves, caressing soft skin as he went, before reaching her thighs, as he watched Leanna’s pupils dilate further and her breathing grow heavier. Just as he began to work his hands up her thighs, she suddenly closed them, trapping his hands.

“You can either open your legs of your own volition or I will order my servants to tie you to the settee with your legs spread as wide as I desire,” Thranduil whispered in the coldest voice he could muster.

Leanna’s eyes widened and she moved to comply, blushing furiously as she spread her legs open for Thranduil, who smiled at her sinfully and proceeded to massage the soft skin of her inner thighs, moving his fingers higher inch by inch as Leanna shivered but otherwise reined in her reactions. He kept his left hand massaging her thigh and with the fingertips of the other, he slowly traced upwards while keeping his gaze locked on her face, unable to restrain a deep groan at finding her soaking wet as he began to gently stroke her outer folds, ripping a moan from Leanna at even such a small touch.

“You can tell yourself whatever you wish but your body does not lie, Leanna,” he teased, his voice dripping with arousal.

Leanna shot him an angry look even as she started to softly pant, as Thranduil’s desire to plunge into that wet heat mounted with every step of her capitulation. After several long minutes of teasing her in this way as he felt her arousal build, he moved his hand and pressed two fingers just inside her but moving no further as he watched her face contort in desire as her hips reflexively tried to thrust against them. He stroked her a little more deeply, moving his fingers in and out of her but never past the first knuckle, growing painfully hard when she writhed on his fingers, seemingly against her will. 

“Are you ready to beg?” he asked as he stilled his fingers.

“I will never beg,” she replied defiantly, her voice betraying her arousal as much as her body, as she glared at him with angry, lust-blown eyes.

At her response, Thranduil pulled out his fingers and moved them higher to press against her clit with featherlight pressure and watched her with a smirk. The effect was immediate. Leanna moaned and tried to grind against his fingers, whining when he pulled them out of reach. As soon as she regained control of herself, he repeated the gesture, this time stroking her clit for a long moment before pulling his fingers off completely. He sensed she was close and made sure to tease her just enough to drive her wild without pushing her over the edge. As he did it for a third time, he felt her almost give in until she gave him a murderous look that was equal parts frustration and anger.

Thranduil parted her thighs further and lifted her dress up to her waist before licking his way up her thigh and plunging his tongue inside her as she moaned and squirmed, spreading her legs wider to take more of him in. He pulled away slightly, relishing her taste on his lips, and, locking eyes with her, leaned in to flick her clit with his tongue, groaning when he felt her hands in his hair, as she bucked against his tongue. He teased her with his tongue until he felt her approach climax, at which point he immediately pulled away and looked at her with a smug smile, his lips and chin still wet from her juices, his eyebrow raised in question.

“Please,” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Thranduil stood up, pulling Leanna up with him and kept his eyes locked on hers as he deftly undid the clasps of her gown and peeled it from her body, taking a step back to examine her nude form with increasingly urgent interest before pressing her body to his, relishing the feel of his fingers in her shapely backside.

“Lick me clean,” he commanded, pushing down on her shoulders.

Thranduil watched deliriously as she took him in his mouth without any of her earlier hesitation and sucked eagerly until she licked clean every inch of his cock. Unable to resist the urge, he thrust deeply into her mouth lazily a couple of times before he pulled away completely. He wanted to make this last.

“On the bed, on all fours, facing the mirror,” came the next command.

Once Leanna positioned herself on the enormous bed, he climbed up behind her and saw a flash of panic in her eyes in the mirror, even as they dilated further, as he came closer and his hand settled on her hip. He moved his hand lower until it traced over her wet folds before reaching her clit and stroking it once more, ripping another moan from her lips.

“Please,” she begged again.

“What are you pleading for?” he asked, his voice strained with lust, his cock inches away from her wet folds.

“Make me come,” Leanna whispered, her voice quiet and broken. “Please.”

“No.”

“But you said...” She seemed confused as her face betrayed the depth of her frustration and she seemed close to tears.

“I told you that once my needs are met, once I take you every way I desire, then I might give you pleasure,” he purred as he massaged her thighs, “and my needs are by no means met.”

“Then take me already!” she sobbed.

At her words, Thranduil pushed her hips up and spread her legs wider, his need to plunge into her becoming overwhelming, before lining his painfully hard cock against her entrance and pushing in the blunt head, groaning as he felt her muscles squeeze around him as her body panicked against the intrusion.

“I will not be gentle, Leanna,” he warned. 

He heard Leanna take a deep breath and dropped her head in assent. With a deep growl he plunged all the way inside her as her muscles contracted deliciously around his length as she yelped, her face contorting in pain. Thranduil wished to bring her to heel and he did not mind hurting her in the process but he was so painfully aroused that in this moment, he could not be considerate even if he wanted to and as it happened, he did not want to. His veins thrummed with need and without giving her any time to adjust to his size, he began to fuck her with rough, brutal strokes, the tight heat enveloping his cock making him dizzy as strained moans fell from her lips. Whether they denoted pain or pleasure, Thranduil did not care, so consumed was he by the exquisite pleasure of driving into her previously-untouched body.

Almost immediately, she started moving forward on his every thrust, as if instinctively trying to lessen the depth of his penetration, which only served to irritate Thranduil. With a growl, he slapped one of her shapely cheeks with sharp force, making her freeze, as he slowed down and straightened her hips up towards him. Gripping her hips firmly in place in an inescapable grasp, Thranduil slid out almost completely before plunging deeply inside her with so much force that the bed momentarily shook, relishing the fear and discomfort in her eyes before she lowered her head completely.

“Look at me,” he ordered softly, his voice strained from arousal.

When he saw her raise her head and reluctantly meet his eyes in the mirror before her, he felt a dark rush of lust when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes even as she remained stubbornly silent. Without breaking eye contact, he slid out of her once more until only the tip of his cock remained, pausing for a moment before slamming back inside her with a groan, his hands gripping her hips in a painful vice, the sob that fell from her throat going straight to his cock as her eyes squeezed shut momentarily before she dutifully returned her gaze to him as instructed. He repeated the movement once more as she whimpered but said nothing.

“Does it hurt?” he asked teasingly, smirking when she nodded her head briefly in response. 

He thrusted into her once more, with even more force than before, as he watched tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Pulling out until he was about halfway inside her, he snaked his hand around her and pressed his middle finger against her clit, delighting in her gasp, as he changed his rhythm and began to fuck her with shallow, fast strokes, tilting his hips upwards, as every thrust rubbed her clit against his fingertip. 

The effect on Leanna was breathtaking as she began to moan, initially softly but with increasing volume and desperation, as her skin flushed all over and he felt her walls begin to contract enticingly around his cock, as she tried to meet his thrusts while pushing herself against his hand. Just as he felt her approach climax, he placed his hand back on her hip and expended considerable will power to still himself inside her as he heard her whine obscenely, her face wrecked in the mirror as she shot him an angry, albeit desperate, look. Realising that he was not going to continue, she brought her own hand up to touch herself, her fingers almost making contact with her clit before Thranduil snatched her hand away by the wrist.

“You will come when I let you come and not before,” he said with a smug smile.

“Please…” she begged brokenly.

Ignoring her plea entirely, he tightened his grip on her hips once more and, his gaze locked upon hers, resumed fucking her in long, deep strokes, drawing broken moans from her throat, loaded with pleasure and pain in equal measure. He did not know whether she could come from his cock alone but he had no intention of pleasuring her before she had completely satisfied him. It was not long before his need to come deep inside her had mounted to irresistible levels and he began to fuck her in faster, rougher thrusts, groaning when he felt her begin to meet his thrusts as her walls relaxed somewhat around his cock.

Repressing his mounting need to chase his release as an idea formed in his mind, he took a deep, calming breath and brought his hand towards Leanna’s mouth, putting two fingers against her lips before she took the hint and sucked on them, sending a shiver down Thranduil’s spine even as her own face crinkled in disgust as she tasted herself on her fingers. Forcing his fingers deeper until she gagged, he made sure they were sufficiently wet before he removed them as he continued to fuck her with the same fast rhythm and with his eyes fixed on her face in the mirror, brought one of the wet fingers against her puckered hole and gently circled it, stifling a groan when he watched her eyes widen in panic as her whole body froze.

“No, please!” she sobbed as she tried to move away from his fingers but was held in place by a strong hand on her hip.

“I did say I intended to take you in _every_ way, Leanna,” he chucked darkly.

“Please, not there! I’ll do anything you want. Just please, don’t!” she continued to beg as fresh tears gathered in her eyes.

“You will do anything I want regardless,” he replied coldly as he slipped one of his fingers inside, groaning at the tightness even as Leanna bucked away from him. 

As he slid his finger deeper inside her, his arousal making his movements rougher than he intended, he felt her entire body panic around the intrusion, clamping down almost painfully on his cock in a way that sent waves of pleasure down his spine, ripping a filthy moan from his throat. The deeper he pressed his fingers inside her, the more she bucked against him, her desperate writhing driving him to fuck her even harder than before, as he found himself unable to do anything but chase his release. Just as he added a second finger, Leanna clenched around his cock with such force that he momentarily lost all control and as he continued fucking her roughly, he spent himself deep inside her with a low growl, before dropping his head on her lower back with a sigh, as his fingers slipped out of her body.

****** 

As he regained control of his breathing, distantly aware of the way Leanna slumped down on the bed, he laid down on his back to rest himself beside her, watching her intently as her sobs quietened and she slowly relaxed, her body curled into a ball away from him.

Thranduil raised himself to lean over her, his weight resting on his elbow, as he pulled her towards him to lie on her back. Wordlessly, he pressed his fingertips against her erect nipple, pausing to tweak it for a moment before tracing down to her flat stomach and dipping lower, skimmed upwards into her soaking wet folds before bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking her taste off his fingers in obvious pleasure as she opened her eyes to watch him, her breath speeding up again. Lowering his hand to her once more, he began to stroke her clit with infuriatingly light pleasure as he watched her face begin to contort in desire, want and then need.

He only distantly felt himself grow hard, so enraptured was he by her increasingly desperate thrashing against his fingers, as she moaned helplessly and tried to grind against his hand in an attempt to increase the pressure, as he lifted his hand every time before she could succeed. He watched her neck flush deeply once more, staring at him with pleading eyes as he brought her to the edge of climax over and over again, before pulling away every time.

“What would you do to be allowed to come?” Thranduil asked in a husky voice as he continued to tease her with his fingers.

“Anything,” she whined.

“Let me fuck you whichever way I wish?” When she closed her eyes in response but said nothing, he continued, “I will claim your body completely, Leanna, regardless of your answer. The difference is whether you wish to make it easy or difficult on yourself.”

Finally, squeezing her eyes tightly, she nodded.

“Good. Now kneel on the bed facing the mirror, your head down on this pillow.”

As she moved to comply with a small nervous inhale, he reached over to the bedside table and drew a vial of oil from the side, before uncorking it and patiently resuming his earlier ministrations with generously oiled fingers as Leanna clearly tried to relax and stay as still as she could, even as she trembled intermittently. He felt her clench around him when he added a second finger before he scissored her open until her muscles relaxed, allowing him to add a third finger as he stretched her lazily, growing impossibly hard in the process despite his recent orgasm until the anticipation of sinking into that tight heat made him impatient.

Lifting her hips towards him where they rested on her heels, he pushed her upper body down on the bed making sure that he could still see her face in the mirror. He felt her instinctively tighten against his fingers and moved his other hand beneath her until he was able to lightly stroke her clit at the same time, his fingers moving in counterpoint to one another, feeling some of the tension leave her body as she sighed in pleasure. As he continued to gently tease her whilst denying her satisfaction, Leanna bucked against him impatiently and looked at him in the mirror with a feral need.

“Please, just fuck me already,” she whispered.

“You understand what you are asking for?” 

“I cannot take it anymore. Just do it. Please.”

That was all he wanted to hear. He heard Leanna mewl as he let go of her clit and coated his straining erection in oil before lining himself up and, gently stretching her cheeks wider, began to push himself inside, groaning deeply as he felt her impossibly tight muscles clench almost-painfully around him as he pressed the blunt head of his cock inside her, feeling her buck away from him with a sob. He continued to plunge deeper as she spasmed around him, her pained gasps and the tight heat gripping his cock like a vice making him delirious. 

“You feel exquisite,” Thranduil purred as he continued to press his thick cock inside her.

As soon as he filled her completely, as quiet sobs continued to rack her body, he pulled out halfway before slamming back into her, relishing the impossible tightness without giving her any time to adjust and repeated the movement several times as she gasped before he began to fuck her in earnest in a fast rhythm as he felt the familiar tension begin to gather in his stomach already despite his recent orgasm. He reached the point of no return so quickly that he could do nothing to contain his groans of pleasure as every deep, hard thrust brought him closer to climax until he could take it no more and spilled himself inside her with a grunt as her muscles continued to constrict and relax around him, milking him through the aftershocks.

He slumped over her body and remained where he was for several long moments before pulling out as gently as he could and wrapping his arms around Leanna in an uncharacteristic show of affection, the intensity of his orgasm making him feel pliant and generous, and pulled her against his body as he caught his breath and her sobs receded. Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, surprised when she immediately deepened it as she pressed her body against his more firmly. Thranduil ran his hand down her side and slid his fingers briefly into her folds, smirking when he found them dripping wet and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you wish to return to your husband?” 

“Yes,” she replied softly but firmly.

“But you want me to make you come before you do,” Thranduil said as he continued to stroke her gently with his long fingers, his smirk widening when she blushed furiously, despite everything they just did.

“Please,” she whispered so quietly he almost missed it.

“I am not sure you have earned it,” he purred as he pressed her onto her back, his hand cupping her breast as he began to lick down her neck.

“I have done everything you wanted. Please, I beg you,” she continued pleading around soft pants before moaning obscenely, too far gone to contain her reactions, when Thranduil hungrily sucked on her nipple.

Thranduil lingered at her breasts as Leanna’s moaning grew louder and her breathing more erratic before licking ribbons down her stomach, her breathing growing heavier when he reached her lower stomach. As his lips descended, he paused only to brush his tongue minutely over her clit before immediately resuming his ministrations on her inner thigh, the taste of her on his tongue and her resulting whine making him feel heady.

“Please,” she panted brokenly.

Thranduil looked up at her from between her thighs, captivated by the extreme state of her arousal that was evident from her flushed skin, dilated pupils and ragged breathing. He wanted so badly to make her fall apart but he wanted to first claim her completely. 

“Let me mark you,” he said in a rich, velvet voice, “then I will make you come.”

Thranduil smiled victoriously when he saw her nod furiously and he lowered his lips to her inner thigh once more. The instinct to sink his teeth into her pure, alabaster skin and cover her entire body with bites was overwhelming but Thranduil restrained himself. Whatever he intended before, he decided he would enjoy revisiting her body in the future and wanted to keep her husband’s ignorance of their liaison as a bargaining chip. Parting her legs wider, he licked inwards before sucking on a hidden part of her thigh as he worried the tender flesh with his tongue, moaning softly against her skin in spite of himself when a needy groan fell from her lips, making sure to leave the smallest possible mark that would arouse little suspicion.

Raising himself higher, he spread her thighs further and pressed a series of wet kisses up her inner thigh as Leanna writhed on the bed and stared at him with pleading eyes before beginning to gently lap at her dripping wet outer folds, inhaling sharply when she reflexively weaved her hand through his hair and tried to bring his tongue where she needed it before she seemed to realise what she was doing and removed her hand as a look of panic flashed across her face. With a smirk, Thranduil immediately lifted her hand from where she rested it on his shoulder and threaded it back into his hair, heat pooling in his stomach when her breath hitched and her eyes darkened at the gesture. 

Thranduil licked a slow, teasing stripe down from her clit and, unable to restrain himself any longer, speared his tongue inside her as soft gasps fell from her lips and she tightened her fingers in his hair, driving him to probe deeper, the taste and feel of her beneath him sending a bolt of lust through his veins. He pulled away just far enough to watch her, not bothering to wipe her juices from his face, as he replaced his tongue with two fingers and pressed them roughly inside her, curling them in a way that had her arching off the bed, the wet sounds of his fingers thrusting in and out of her reverberating lewdly around the large bedchamber. 

He slowed his hand, settling on a steady, shallow rhythm, delighting in her mewls as he watched her writhe on his fingers, her body drenched in a sheen of sweat, her nipples hard and flushed, as she panted heavily. He waited until she met his eyes before he lowered his lips and gave her clit a teasing lick with the tip of his tongue, groaning deeply as she arched her spine almost completely off the bed and with both hands clenching tightly in his hair, bucked against him. Thranduil briefly wondered whether he should be allowing such liberties but as he felt his rapidly swelling cock grow harder with her every filthy sound that left her lips, her painful grasp in his hair making him reckless, he lost himself in her pleasure, and lightly stroked her clit with tongue as he continued fuck her with his fingers, her almost-pained moans rising to a crescendo.

Just as he felt her muscles around his fingers flutter, and he knew she was reaching climax, he suddenly slowed his hand and lifted his tongue from her clit, watching Leanna smugly as she whined and bucked shamelessly against him.

“Don’t stop… Please, don’t stop.”

Leanna sighed in relieved pleasure when Thranduil lowered his tongue back to her clit, teasing it back and forth in a steady pattern, and it did not take long for her to begin to clench enticingly around him again. Just as he felt her teeter on the edge, he once more raised his lips, turning to lick patterns into her thigh, his own arousal mounting as she mewled like an animal in heat in unmistakable frustration as he felt his cock straining painfully against his stomach. He brought her to the edge of orgasm once more before pulling back until tears began to pool in her eyes.

“Please,” she begged brokenly. “Have mercy.”

With a low growl, Thranduil sped up his fingers while lapping greedily at her clit, stroking it firmly with the flat of his tongue, as he raised two fingers of his free hand to her mouth, moaning against her when she sucked them hungrily, before circling her erect nipple and flicking it with the wet pads of the fingers. He wanted to tease Leanna for longer but he felt himself losing control as she groaned obscenely and bucked into his mouth, watching her arch her back off the bed, her long hair a frazzled mess around her making her look wild, aroused to within an inch of her life and desperate for release. Thranduil could not help but rub himself against the mattress as his own desire became overwhelming, the stimulation only heightening his need.

He hummed against her when he felt her fluttering walls clamp down on his fingers tightly as her whole body began to tremble, her fingers grasping him by the hair in a vice-like grip to grind herself against his eager tongue, as she impaled herself deeper on his fingers. Thranduil drowned in her pleasure and was too far gone to contain the growl that fell from his throat when he felt her come with a long, lavish moan, her thighs gripping him fiercely as she seized almost painfully around him, her whole body convulsing, as he brought her past the peak, only slowing down to stroke her through the aftershocks. 

Unable to restrain himself any longer – the intensity of her climax making him feverish with desire – he removed his fingers and placed a garland of wet kisses up her body as Leanna sighed in hazy contentment, her eyes unfocused. Spreading her thighs wider with strong hands, her post-coital body deliciously pliant, he lined himself up against her soaking wet entrance and plunged deeply inside her, burying himself in her wet heat up to the hilt with a deep groan. Plundering her mouth with his tongue as she softly gasped, Thranduil lifted her legs higher, bending her almost in half, and holding them in a firm grip, began to thrust into her in a hard, punishing rhythm, her intermittent contractions around him making his arousal escalate. His need for release was becoming unbearable and raising himself on his toes for leverage, he fucked her into the mattress with reckless, almost violent thrusts, a thrill running down his spine as he felt Leanna begin to buck up to him, the reminder of her submission pushing him over the edge as he came deep inside her with a long, feral groan.

Thranduil took several deep breaths and leaned in for a possessive kiss as he slid out of her, releasing his grip on her thighs to run his hand languidly over her curves, already anticipating the next time he would have her. Pulling away to inspect her, he rested his weight on his elbow as he took in her appearance, relishing how wrecked and debauched she looked, her satisfaction unmistakeable.

“When your husband fucks you,” Thranduil whispered, his eyes glittering, “you will think of how I felt inside you and the feel of my tongue on you as you bucked against my mouth like a wild animal.”

Leanna’s breath hitched even as she gave him an angry glare, as if finally coming to her senses. 

“Yes, my Lord,” she replied through gritted teeth.

“You may leave.”

Thranduil reclined on the bed and watched in amusement as Leanna scrambled away before she seemed to take stock of her indecent appearance and froze halfway across the room.

“As you leave, you will find a bathing room through the first door on your right. I will have a servant bring you a suitable gown for the evening.”

A brief flash of gratitude graced her face before she nodded and ran out of the room, as Thranduil sipped his wine and began to plot their next encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some more ideas for how to extend the story so I'd be very grateful for your feedback. As always, I live for your kudos and comments!


	4. Renegotiation

After that, Leanna did not see Thranduil for a week and with each passing day, her sense of relief mounted, even as she found herself looking out for him in a crowd. She could do nothing to stop herself from revisiting her sordid memories of that night, as her mind dwelled on the pain and degradation which evoked a variety of emotions, and not all of them unpleasant. To her shame and surprise, her mind seemed keen to revisit the intense pleasure she felt that night but she assumed this was a by-product of what happened with Matheus that night and in any case, she could not hold her unconscious thoughts against herself. Just as she began to think he was done with her, and she steadfastly ignored the small wisp of disappointment that rippled through her at the thought, she was once again beckoned to his chambers, this time for a meal, and this is how she found herself sitting across the table from the Elvenking in his private chambers in the middle of the day.

“Now, Leanna,” he began in that deep, velvet voice, “I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to tell the truth. I will know if you lie. Do you understand?”

She nodded, nerves gripping her stomach as she worried about what he would ask as a distant irritation flared up inside her.

“Did you tell your husband that I have had you?”

“No,” she replied after a pause.

“Why not?” he asked curiously, his eyes shimmering.

“Because if I tell him, he will kill you.”

“He could try,” Thranduil scoffed.

“Yes. He would. And you would execute him for it.”

Thranduil made a small sound of agreement and paused before asking his next question. “Did he bed you that night?”

“No,” she finally said through ground teeth after a pause.

“It was your wedding night, was it not?” he asked, an eyebrow raised in a curious way that made her want to stab him with something sharp.

“It was,” she ground out, refusing to elaborate. Leanna heard him hum to himself, as if amused, but luckily he stopped probing deeper.

“Have you thought of me?”

“Yes,” she whispered quietly after a long pause, irritated by the smug look on his face even as she felt her face flush.

“I take it that means that he has failed to bring you to climax?” he asked in a low, silky voice.

Leanna was silent for a long moment, shooting daggers at Thranduil.

“My Lord—“

“Did he?” he demanded.

She took a deep breath and replied quietly, “No.”

“Would you like me to make you come again?” Thranduil practically purred, his delight in her answers palpable.

“No,” she replied as firmly as her mounting arousal would permit.

“Leanna,” he reproached her, “I know when you lie.”

Leanna stared deep into his eyes for a long, long time, watching his pupils dilate slightly as he returned her gaze intensely. Thranduil terrified her that night and she was infuriated that he thought he could just claim her like property. That he _did_ claim her as property, she corrected herself. At the same time, try as she might – and try she did – she had not been able to stop thinking about that night and how hard she came and how electrifying he felt inside her. She knew, or at least strongly suspected, that there was likely something wrong with her that she enjoyed her own defilement so much, particularly in light of how things were with Matheus, or maybe because of it. Although she resolved to crush that shameful desire with an iron fist, as she sat across from him, the power and assertiveness that he never failed to project washing over her like choppy waves, she was mortified to discover a decidedly prurient part of her mind revisiting that night once more, which did not fail to remind her that if Thranduil wanted to, he could take her right here again, right this moment, as she felt a warmth settle dangerously low in her belly.

Still, unable to vocalise her deviant thoughts, she sat there saying nothing until Thranduil gracefully stood up, the unnecessarily long train of his gown rising with him, and sat next to her, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on her face as he reached down to the hem of her dress and began to slide his hand slowly upwards, skimming her ankle and calve as Leanna felt her breath hitch, as she froze to the spot, not wishing to humiliate herself by reacting to his touch. As his sinful fingers slowly made their way to her inner thigh and began to trace upwards, she felt her breathing grow heavier as heat rose in her cheeks, mortified and aroused in equal measure, and she tried to close her legs tighter.

“Now, now,” Thranduil whispered dangerously. “You know better than that. Spread them.”

With a deep breath, she spread her legs wider, allowing him to continue caressing her sensitive skin until, finally, his fingers brushed so gently across her outer folds that Leanna had to bite her cheek to stop herself from pressing herself into his hand. He teased her there for a while before he lightly pressed his fingers inside, groaning.

“You are so wet and I have barely touched you,” he breathed, enraptured, as he continued to languidly stroke along her folds, purposefully avoiding her clit. 

“I cannot help how my body reacts,” she replied, cursing herself for the thick arousal in her voice.

“Nevertheless, I will ask you again,” he continued as his fingers climbed almost to her clit before moving back down. “Would you like me to make you come?”

Just as Leanna was steeling herself not to answer, the pad of his finger touched her clit with the most gentle pressure she could imagine but which nevertheless sent a bolt of pleasure through her body as she bit back a moan, before he pulled it back again. It took all of her strength not to buck against his hand like an animal.

“Yes,” she admitted quietly, blushing further, her eyes fixed on the floor.

“Stand up and remove your gown,” he commanded softly.

As Leanna moved to comply before she could question her actions, she suddenly felt self-conscious as she saw him watching her hungrily, reclining against the settee with a prominent bulge in his leggings that she had to avert her eyes to avoid. She unlaced her gown before sliding it down quickly along with her slip, fighting the urge to cover herself with her hands as she felt herself blush all over. He beckoned her closer with a flick of his fingers until she was standing over him. She watched, mesmerised, as he leaned forward to catch one of her nipples in his mouth, moaning in spite of herself when she felt him suck on the nub as his tongue flicked against it so sensually that she felt herself grow wetter before he repeated the action on her other nipple. As he finally pulled away, she whimpered at the loss before she could stop herself.

“So impatient,” Thranduil chuckled, standing up. “Undress me.”

With shaking hands, Leanna began to unclasp his gone, fumbling with some of the more elaborate clasps, before she slid it off his shoulders, leaving him in just the leggings. She could not help but trace her eyes over his broad shoulders and elegantly sculpted arms and chest down to his slim waist, catching herself too late when Thranduil smirked at her.

“Continue.”

Taking a deep breath, her fingers slid under the waistband of his leggings and began to untie the laces, trying to avoid touching the hard bulge beneath but as her fingers could not help but brush against the heated flesh, she felt his breath hitch. When she finally got to the final tie, she saw his large, thick cock jut out from his leggings to strain against his stomach and she was filled with a surge of desire, as well as anxiety, at the sight.

“Take them off, Leanna,” he whispered.

She gave him a wary look before sinking to her knees, pulling down the leggings as she avoided getting too close to the erection that hovered inches from her lips that twitched against his stomach. As soon as she finished pulling the leggings off his legs, she stood up quickly as she waited for his next instruction.

“Do you want to take me in your mouth?” he asked, taking her by surprise with the question.

“No,” Leanna replied honestly, even as a thrill ran down her spine. “Last time… you hurt me.”

“You will have to learn,” he frowned.

Leanna did not think she did, actually, even as her own arousal made it hard to think, but she nevertheless replied, her voice flat, “Yes, my Lord.”

“On your knees,” he ordered.

“My Lord—“ she began as panic tore through her.

“A lesson, Leanna. I will sit and observe you explore my cock with your mouth,” he said as he sat on the settee and reclined back, arms spreading to his sides and resting on the head of the settee demonstrably.

Leanna swallowed hard and lowered herself to a kneeling position between his legs, which he spread for her with a smirk. Just as she tentatively reached for his cock with her hand, he gently slapped her hand away.

“Your mouth, Leanna. Just your mouth.”

She looked up at him, anger warring with disgust and intense arousal, as she took a deep breath and leaned forward to wrap her lips around the thick head of his cock, her nose crinkling at the bitter salty taste, even as Thranduil’s soft sigh sent a shiver down her spine. Leanna expected him to buck into her mouth but he remained still, settling some of her nerves. She swirled her tongue around the head, noting his sharp inhale when she brushed the underside of the head and lapped at that sensitive spot until he moaned softly, hips trembling slightly but remaining still.

“Take me as deeply as you can,” he commanded, voice thick with arousal.

Leanna moved to comply with less hesitation than she would have expected, taking him deeper, inch by inch, until she felt his cock brush against the back of her throat and panic struck her as she momentarily choked. To her relief, Thranduil’s only reaction was a breathy moan as he continued to restrain himself from bucking into her mouth, her realisation calming her as she focused on her breathing and tried to relax her throat. Taking him an inch deeper as she fought against her gag reflex, she was surprised to find herself aroused by Thranduil’s self-control and it was only when she took him a little deeper that she felt a shiver course through him as his breath came out in sighs.

“You can stop now,” he breathed.

As she began to slide off his cock, she was struck by a sudden whim and hollowing her cheeks, began to suck him harder as she bobbed her head. Almost immediately, a strained moan fell from Thranduil’s lips and for a second, she felt him lose control before he caught himself, as a heady feeling of power washed over her before he weaved his hand through her hair and gently pulled her off his cock.

“That is enough,” he panted softly as Leanna smiled, pleased with her small victory, that she made him lose control, if just for a moment. “Lie on the bed.”

“My Lord—“ she began before he gently yanked her head up to face him by the roots.

“Now, Leanna.”

She stood up, the sudden rise making her slightly dizzy, and nervously moved to the bed, lying on her back in lieu of any other instructions as contradictory impulses warred within her. As good as he felt inside her and as much as her irrepressible desire made her long to feel him move inside her again, she remembered his size and how painfully he stretched her, taking her with such brutality that she could not help the nerves that currently seized her body. As she saw him walking over to stand at the foot of the bed, she clenched her eyes shut, steeling herself for pain. It was only later that she realised, to her shame, that none of her concerns centred around the fact that she was married to another.

“Look at me,” he commanded, continuing when he saw her meet his gaze reluctantly. “Do not look so frightened. You have done well and I intend to reward you.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” she said and immediately felt foolish for it.

“Spread your legs,” he said softly, the order in his voice unmistakable. Leanna felt self-consciousness grip her once more but she did as instructed, feeling herself blush all over. “Now, touch yourself.”

As much as she wanted to comply, her arousal now unbearable, she had never touched herself in front of another person and she froze, unable to make herself do something so private while Thranduil watched her like a predator.

“Do as I say or instead of your reward, I will use you for my own pleasure and I will not be gentle,” he threatened in a low, velvet voice.

Taking a deep breath, Leanna forced her hand down until she began to stroke herself tentatively, uncomfortable being so exposed as Thranduil watched her with such intensity, stood at the foot of the bed, his cock straining painfully against his stomach. She momentarily dipped her fingers inside her before returning the wet fingers to stroke her clit, as she felt heat rise in her cheeks and neck. Despite her nerves, it was not long before she moaned in spite of herself, Thranduil’s resulting inhale of breath making her arousal mount even higher. She saw his pupils dilate further when she pressed her fingers inside herself once more, finding herself impossibly wet, before returning the dripping fingers to her clit.

“Do not come until I tell you to or I will punish you so severely that you will regret it for months to come.”

Her breath hitched at his words even as she nodded briskly, the sudden denial of release driving her further to the edge as she tried to hold on to whatever control she had left. A dangerous smile graced Thranduil’s face as he climbed onto the bed until he was poised over her, his eyes so dilated that Leanna was surprised at his patience, and she found her fear warring with her arousal once more. As he positioned himself so the tip of his cock hovered just above her entrance, her legs splayed wide beneath him, his weight resting on his hands on either side of her hips as he mostly remained upright, her fingers stilled instinctively as she fought against the urge to close her legs, feeling suddenly more vulnerable than ever before.

“I did not tell you to stop.”

“Sorry,” she squeaked nervously and resumed stroking herself, her stomach clenching with anticipation and dread.

“Very good,” he purred as he pressed the blunt head of his cock inside with a sigh of pleasure as she felt her muscles clamp down on him in panic.

He remained there, not moving, just watching her, until she adjusted to the intrusion, as she remembered how much it hurt when he buried himself inside her, steeling herself for pain once more. To her surprise, he slid his cock an inch deeper before almost pulling out and pressing in again, going no deeper than before, before he began to fuck her in short, shallow thrusts, as he panted softly, the thick head of his cock brushing intensely against the small bundle of nerves just inside her, the stimulation electrifying every swipe of her fingers on her clit as she found herself moaning before she could stop herself.

“You like that,” he whispered after a while.

“Yes,” Leanna moaned, past the point of caring about how she looked as she fought to resist the urge to come even as she clung onto the precipice of climax.

“Good. Now turn around.”

“Please, I—“

“You will learn to take my cock, Leanna. On your hands and knees. Now.”

Leanna scrambled to comply as he pulled out of her, making no effort to resume her ministrations as anxiety gripped her body once more. As soon as she was on her hands and knees, she watched him position himself behind her in the mirror before snaking around his hand to rest two fingers on her clit, making her thighs tremble momentarily as a smirk settled on his face, his other hand gripping her hip, keeping her hips parallel to his.

She took a deep breath as he gripped her hip tighter, pressing his cock just inside her with a low groan, pain rippling through her momentarily but as the movement shook her forward, bringing her clit towards his fingers, pleasure washing over her at the stimulation. Thranduil pressed his cock a few inches deeper but instead of slamming deep inside her like last time, he angled his hips upwards and began to fuck her with short, staccato thrusts, keeping the depth of the penetration shallow, every jerk bringing her clit in contact with his fingers. 

Leanna felt wave upon wave of pleasure wash over her as she felt her muscles relax around him, the pain no more than a slight burn, as he hit that spot inside her at a particularly clever angle that had her walls fluttering from the dual sensations of his cock grazing against that bundle of nerves as his long fingers massaged her clit on every thrust. She felt so close to the edge that she began to feel her muscles clamp down on him, making him groan deeply but to her surprise, he still did not breach her further despite what must have been an overwhelming desire. Suddenly, she felt him pull back at her hips until she was slightly more upright, his hips snapping upwards deliciously as she felt his hot lips on her neck, as his nimble tongue licked messy patterns into her skin in a way that had her moaning shamelessly, and she found herself leaning into him to give him better access to her neck. 

She looked back at his reflection in the mirror and she was startled by the sheer intensity of his gaze, his eyes darkened with desire, watching her keenly as if he were getting off on her pleasure. It struck her as odd that someone who seemed to take so much pleasure from taking her by inducement, if not outright force, before found so much pleasure in making her dizzy with need. Her mind flew back to the way he brought her to climax last time, teasing her over and over with his mouth and fingers until she could take it no longer, relishing how obscenely he was pleasuring her, as if it would have brought him immense satisfaction to spend the whole evening between her thighs, the vivid memories ripping a soft moan from her throat as she did everything she could to stop herself from coming. She supposed he was just someone who enjoyed having power over others and there was an unmistakable power in bringing someone to ecstasy with such obvious skill.

“Is this what you thought about?” he purred in her ear.

Leanna nodded in spite of herself and she was not sure if it was her extreme state of arousal or her desire to regain a degree of power but she felt a sudden need to take him deeper and she began to meet his thrusts with more intent, Thranduil’s soft moan when she drew him deeper into her body making her shiver, even as it made her own need escalate beyond what she thought she could manage. To her surprise, although he allowed and clearly found pleasure in the deeper penetration, Thranduil continued to fuck her with shallow thrusts.

“My Lord, please...” she panted.

At seeing his responding smirk as he drove into her with increasing urgency but said nothing, she let out a frustrated sound as she squeezed her muscles and clamped down on him, relishing the way his hips stuttered before he immediately re-established control over himself. To her dismay, he permitted no relief. On the contrary, he seemed to redouble his efforts, his hips snapping in a steady, fast rhythm as he lifted the fingers of his free hand to her mouth. Sucking them as lewdly as she dared, she once again felt a brief stutter of his hips as his gaze turned darker, her eyes flying shut as he brought his wetted fingers to her nipple and began to flick it in a way that had her keening as his mouth on her neck gently sucked on her neck in an increasingly obscene way.

“I am so close,” she begged. “Please...”

“Can you come from my cock alone?” he whispered low in her ear, his lips just grazing her earlobe as another moan slipped from her lips.

Just as he said this, his fingers left her clit to rest on her other nipple as he worked both in a way that had Leanna panting. She growled in frustration, too far gone to control her reactions at the same time as he sped up his rhythm, fucking her harder at an angle that brushed firmly against that bundle of nerves on every thrust, making her groan. 

“Thranduil...” she moaned as she reached behind herself to fist through his hair, pulling him closer, before she realised what she just said, and what she just did.

She felt panic grip her, expecting anger and reproach. She was not at all prepared for him to let out a long, lavish moan, his hips speeding up as he brought his fingers to stroke her clit in earnest.

“Come for me,” he whispered, his voice wrecked as he continued to pump in and out of her.

It only took a couple more thrusts and a nimble stroke of the pads of his fingers against her clit before her whole body tensed, clamping down almost-painfully around him as he groaned so lewdly that she could do nothing to stop herself from impaling herself deeper on his cock, her whole body arching against him, her head falling back against his shoulder as she came so hard that she did not realise she had cried out until she began to catch her breath. 

He continued to fuck her hard, his rhythm growing erratic, each stroke working her through almost-painful aftershocks, her walls repeatedly clenching around him until he suddenly stiffened and came inside her with a guttural groan, his head falling back in pleasure, the sound turning into a silent moan as he pumped into her almost languidly for several more thrusts, before slowing down his hips and resting his head on her back with a kiss between her shoulder blades.

He pulled out gently and reclined on the bed as Leanna could do nothing but collapse on her stomach, her breath ragged and shallow.

“I apologise—“ she began, until Thranduil’s melodic laugh cut her off.

“Contrary to what you might believe, I have no particular kink about how I am addressed. I merely wanted you to obey. I will not begrudge whatever you wish to call me in the heat of the moment.”

His answer unbalanced Leanna, to the point that she wondered whether it was calculated to achieve that effect but when she turned over to face him, she found him alluringly relaxed, his post-coital state smoothing out the sharper lines of his face as he looked at her with his usual smug expression but without the usual malice behind it. 

“Then you may never hear me address you formally again,” she replied before she realised what she said but it was too late. The damage was done.

She could practically hear him purr at the unexpected confession, and she kicked herself for not choosing her words more carefully as he crouched over her and pressed a garland of wet, open-mouthed kisses down her spine.

“I need a bath,” he said against her skin. “You may join me, if you wish.”

Leanna thought about it for a brief moment. She had just began to climb out of the thick haze of her powerful orgasm and she thought now would be a good time to leave, return to her life, as nerves circled her body and guilt began to seize her mind. At the same time, she knew she needed to bathe before she returned home and besides, her tired muscles were aching for a hot bath. If she had other reasons for wishing to bathe with Thranduil, she decided not to dwell on them for the time being.

“Okay,” she breathed and hoped she would not live to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking this story in a slightly different direction so please let me know what you think! I am still quite new to writing fanfiction, and smut in general, so all kudos and comments are immensely appreciated.


End file.
